1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) cable and a cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as televisions (TVs) and monitors, for outputting image information include an image display device configured to display images and a circuit device configured to output image signals for displaying images. With recent developments in information and communication technologies, there has arisen a demand for a variety of display devices and large-sized flat-panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. These flat panel display devices generally include a flat display panel including a plurality of pixels and a circuit for supplying signals to the flat display panel.
The flat display panels generally include: a first substrate that includes signal (conductive) lines configured to supply signals for displaying images and switching elements configured to drive pixels formed on the first substrate; and a second substrate that is disposed to face and bonded to the first substrate.
The circuit generally includes: a system for supplying a signal and power for displaying images; a control substrate including a controller and the like configured to convert the signal supplied from the system into a signal to be supplied to the flat display panel; and a driver substrate configured to process the converted signal supplied from the control substrate and to supply the signal to the flat display panel.
A plurality of parallel signal (conductive) lines containing (e.g., transmitting) image information are disposed between the control substrate and the driver substrate. A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) cable is often used.
In recent years, flat panel display devices have been used in large-sized TVs and the like such that a distance between FPCBs has increased, and thus, the FPCB cable coupling the FPCBs is lengthened and a weight of the FPCB cable itself is increased. Accordingly, the FPCB cable may be easily detached from a corresponding cable connector with even a little shock (e.g., external force).
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology, and as disclosed herein, this technology background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to the corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.